


inseparable package

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Phrasing, i think it's considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: wonwoo and junhui is a package





	inseparable package

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back again lol ><  
> i don't know if it's good enough but i just wanted to try writing something like this. i hope you enjoy it!

wonwoo and junhui is a package. that’s what everyone around them always says about the two. it is as if there is a silent agreement which made it impossible to mention one of them without the other. 

wonwoo and junhui. it’s always sounded that way ever since the day they first met each other years ago, when they were only eight years old.

it was all started in a small classroom, consisting of around twenty healthy and lively kids who either too eager to learn or too busy playing around. wonwoo would like to put himself in the first category. having doctors as parents, he was determined to walk down the same path as them. he was the quiet one, only speak when the teacher asked questions, he didn’t play much but that didn’t mean he had no friends. he had, a few, although they never pay wonwoo’s house a visit or give him presents for his birthday. it was never a big deal to wonwoo. at least until junhui came. 

the sun was awfully bright that morning, wonwoo didn’t even need a second to crack his eyes when his mother pull his curtain open, but the new boy was almost blinding to him. it wasn’t love, not at first anyway. it was more of how the new boy smile warmly at him, how he blushed everytime he talked, how he think too much before he speak, how he stumbled in nearly every words, how he eat foods that were alien to wonwoo, how he sat beside wonwoo and greeted him every morning with his small voice, and how he tried to get close to wonwoo by playing the same game as him even though he’s bad at it. 

and the way he laughs. oh, the way he laughs.

it made him thought that perhaps being a doctor is no longer everything.

junhui was the first friend wonwoo asked over to play.

\--

wonwoo and junhui is a package. even after they graduate elementary. they both went to the same middle school and met new friends, mutual close friends even, but the label of the two being a package is still there. while they are close to jihoon and soonyoung, it was clear that there was something more between wonwoo and junhui. the four of them might ate lunch together or walked home together but unlike jihoon and soonyoung who would tease junhui whenever he got a love letter, wonwoo always seemed to show a displeased look at every letter. unlike jihoon and soonyoung who would laugh at wonwoo, junhui always come running with a worried look on his face everytime wonwoo fall down the stairs because his eyesight were getting bad.

junhui was the one accompany him to the oculist. he was the one who picked the frame and told wonwoo he looked cute in it when the rest of their friends joked around about it.

at fourteen, wonwoo learned that holding onto junhui doesn’t make him weak. If anything, it makes him stronger. 

\--

wonwoo and junhui is a package. one would think they would drift apart as they went to different high schools, but they didn’t. they always walked school together, met up at the park and seperating at the crossroad near junhui’s school. junhui would pout and whined about wanting to go to the same school as wonwoo. with a pat on the head and a promise to see him after school, junhui would eventually gave in and head to his school. but of course, that was only after he gave wonwoo a lunch box filled with his homecooked meal. wonwoo’s friends in class would throw him a look and got loud at him for having a girlfriend. all wonwoo ever did was shrug and stuffed himself with more rice and whatever dish junhui made for him to hide his ear-to-ear smile.

junhui’s cookings. the thought of junhui being his. junhui.

junhui.

the way he perked up everytime he saw wonwoo waiting at his school gate when school ends. he would took wonwoo’s hand in his and sway it while they walked home together. wonwoo noticed people were staring at them weirdly but junhui’s smile and his little giggles were more important than what others think. wonwoo returned junhui’s smile as the older rambled about wonwoo’s girlfriend-to-be being the luckiest person in the universe. “i bet she would be really happy whenever she saw you patiently waiting for her after school. she would hold your hand on the way home—just like this!—and brag about you to her friends. note that i didn’t make this up, i know this for sure because i know how it feels!” he would say.

wonwoo wanted to tell him there will be no girlfriend. there will be no other beside junhui, but junhui’s own ecxitement made him swallow the words. that day, on their way home, wonwoo realized junhui might be the only one for him.

\--

wonwoo and junhui is still a package. the time went by and they got to their twenties and went to university. at some point, junhui managed to get himself a girlfriend. so did wonwoo. for about two months junhui tried to engrossed himself to be a devoted boyfriend. it was hard, the trying part. he ended up the relationship after his now-ex-girlfriend ponited out that maybe he better just hang out with wonwoo because apparantly, wonwoo was all junhui talked about on their every date. 

when he told wonwoo, junhui was expecting a knock-out laughter from his best friend but maybe he didn’t know much about wonwoo even after more than ten years of friendship because rather than laughing, wonwoo let out a long sigh and a serene smile instead. junhui realized he hadn’t seen wonwoo looked so relaxed lately at that time.

not even a month after that, wonwoo rested his head on junhui’s shoulder and told him his own break up story. 

“so she said you better just date me?” junhui concluded after.

wonwoo closed his eyes and let himself dream, “yeah, a very good idea, right?”

“mhm.”

none of them sure how much truth were in it.

\--

wonwoo and junhui is a package. even when wonwoo went to military service and leave junhui alone to mop on his loneliness. during those time they weren’t together, junhui tried to make it bearable with doing more work and catching up with old friendship. (oddly enough, the act of trying to be fine waiting for wonwoo was so much easier than having to tried to be a decent boyfriend like when he did at university.) he met jihoon and soonyoung again, arranging a weekly meeting to erase his emptiness. his two friends no longer joked about him being such a needy friend for wonwoo like they used to, instead they gave him a sincere and happy smile. that time, junhui didn’t know that sometimes people can tell about you more than you can tell about yourself. months passed until it was six months before wonwoo back. 

another six month passed before junhui ran into wonwoo’s embrace. he cried into wonwoo’s chest and finally it dawned on him how significant wonwoo’s presence is to him.

how significant wonwoo is to him.

that day he learned what love is and that is wonwoo. while on the same second, wonwoo learned to slowly kiss junhui underneath the blue sky. open and softly.

every day after was just life in between the two discovering more and more about each other. every part, every skin, every words and feelings that never been shared or known before.

\--

wonwoo and junhui really is a package, soonyoung thought as he dialed jihoon’s number.

“hey, do you received the invitation? _wonwoo and junhui_ are finally get married!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please let me know what you think about it~


End file.
